Diversion
by akakusomerusora
Summary: Because he knows what to do, to make his lady listen to him. Sebastian/OC Sebastian/Reader [Reader-Insert] -Changed the Rating to "M" because of the latest Chapter-
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and its characters. It belongs to Yana Toboso._

* * *

><p>"Boring... Why am I here at the first place..."<p>

"And that's for today's lesson, Bocchan, Ojou-chan."

His deep, velvety voice stopped me from my train of thoughts.

_Right. I'm dragged here to study with my cousin,Ciel._

Ciel yawned. Boredom written in his face. I know he's not listening to his butler either.

I smirked. I now I'm not alone, thinking that studying is some kind of sick torture.

"Ah. I almost forgot. There are questions that I need to ask in order to know if you are comprehending what I am saying a while ago. " The butler said with a smile on his face.

A smile. I can't tell if he's faking it or he's really amused. Whatever. I am not so pleased right now.

"Well then, shall I start with you Bocchan?"

* * *

><p>"So why am I still here?" I asked, annoyed.<p>

"I need to teach you all the lessons I taught earlier. It seems like. You didn't get it quite well." Sebastian said in a mocking tone.

Sigh. Just when I thought Ciel wasn't listening. He answered all the questions Sebastian asked him. And now, I'm stucked here with HIM.

"You're not even listening Ojou-chan." He asked.

"I...I'm sorry. I was thinking of something else..." I answered, as calmly as possible.

"May I know what is bothering you, M'lady?" He said, a smirk gracing his lips.

His crimson eyes shows a glint of amusement when I looked away, tinge of pink covering my face.

There's no way in hell I would tell him that I'm thinking about him.

"I..'s " Now I sounded lame.

He stared at me for quite sometime. I have no idea what was running in his mind.

He walked behind me. I felt his hands grip both sides of the desk, trapping me in his body. He leaned closer to me. I can feel his warm breath caressing my neck.

"What... are you doing,Sebastian?"

I felt him moved from my neck to my ear as he whispered seductively.

"Diverting your attention to me, M'Lady."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

Message and/or Review. I really appreciate it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"How long are you going to stay here, [Name]?" Ciel asked me as I continue sipping my tea.

I stared at him for a while and answered, "I don't know. I like it here. Are you pushing me away my dear cousin?"

I swear I saw a tick mark appear on his forehead but he replied to me, calm as usual. "No, it's just that I'm busy most of the time and I won't be able to entertain you."

"It's not a problem, Ciel. I can handle myself, you know. And. Sebastian's here anyway." I said while the butler just stood beside the Earl with his trademark closed eye smile.

"It will be my pleasure to serve Lady [Name]." The black clad butler said with a slight bow.

"See Ciel~ There's nothing to worry about. I know, I won't be bored." I said, a smile gracing my lips.

_This'll be a lot of fun._

* * *

><p>Okay. I admit. This is no fun. Ciel is always in his study room. Making papers and whatever the queen wants himto do. We barely talk to each other. In fact, we barely see each other.<p>

I'm having fun watching the servants though. They commit all kinds of mistakes. I think it's cute. But Sebastian should fix or clean every single mess they do, making him busy. Entertaining me, being their guest, is his job but I know the orderliness in the estate comes first.

I sighed. Seriously, I wish Ciel's fianc is here. Just so I can have someone to talk to me.

I was walking around the mansion I didn't notice I was in front of Ciel's study room. I entered the room and saw Ciel sleeping in his chair with a pen on his hand.

Isn't he cute. Then, an idea came into my mind. I'll wake him up~ I can't wait to see the surprised look on his face.

I walked towards Ciel, grinning. Happy on what I am going to do.

Just when I am about to shout and surprise Ciel, a gloved hand covered my mouth. I frantically screamed and struggled as he dragged me away from Ciel and out of the room.

"I'm afraid that's not a good idea, Ojou-sama."

I froze on the spot, knowing who the person was. He pushed me on the wall and looked at me, with a smile on his face. I just stood there, shock still written in my face. I just couldn't move. I felt heat rush up to my cheeks as I realized how close he is to me. I don't know why I couldn't push him away, maybe because I was too entranced staring at his brown-crimson eyes. He leaned in closer and I can already feel his breath on my face.

When...

"Sebastian-san!"

That was Finnian's voice. This is the first time that I actually hated hearing Finnian's voice._ Great. Just Great._

Sebastian stepped back. "Lady [Name]. I hope you're not going to continue what you're planning to do a while ago."

I just nodded and mumbled a small yes, promising that I'll do what he says. The butler gave a bow and retreated but he stopped midway and said, "I think I found a way to entertain you, M'Lady..."

I watched as he continued walking away going to where Finnian is.

_"That was quite entertaining..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Thanks for the people who made reviews for my first two. (They gave the fics positive reviews~) **

Message and/or Review. I really appreciate it. :)

Thank you very very much.  
>and<br>Merry Christmas. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Lady [Name], it is time to wake up."

My body isn't feeling well at all. I cuddled to my pillow more, blocking the velvety voice of Ciel's butler.

"Lady [Name]." his voice getting louder.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. That's when he noticed.

"You're face is flushed, m'lady," his hand moving to my forehead, pushing the fringes away. His eyebrows furrowed a little and I saw a small frown on his perfect face. "I will suggest that you stay at bed and rest, m'lady. Your breakfast will be served here."

"Thank you, Sebastian." I mumbled so quietly, I wonder if he heard. He smiled, bowed and left my room.

"Lady [Name], here is your breakfast." Maylene said as she put down the small breakfast table on my bed.

"L..Lady? I..Is..tthere something wrong?" Maylene seems tense, as I am not eating. "Is the food not to your liking?"

"No. No. There's nothing wrong." I said while shaking my head which is a bad idea because it just increased my headache ten folds. "Where is Sebastian?"

"Oh. Sebastian-san. He called for a doctor." I froze. _A doctor? Did she say a doctor?_

"Excuse me. A doctor? Why?" I asked hoping I misheard her.

"Yes a doctor. Sebastian-san said that you were sick. So he called a doctor." She answered.

I just nodded my head and started eating my breakfast.

* * *

><p>"So. That's it. It's just a simple fever nothing to worry about." The doctor explained. "And you will have to drink this Lady [Name], it will help lower your fever although it may not taste good. I will take my leave now. Lady [Name], Earl Phantomhive."<p>

I nodded my head indicating I was listening. I heard Ciel ordered Sebastian to escort the doctor out.

"So it's just fever." Ciel stated.

"Yes. Nothing to worry about, I guess?" I said smiling to him.

He patted my head and ruffled my hair. "Don't forget to drink your medicine. [Name]"

"Hai."

* * *

><p>It was already night time and my condition isn't improving.<p>

Sebastian felt my forehead again. After that, he was in deep thought.

"The doctor said that if you drink your medicine, the fever might go down."

He leaned towards me, his forehead touching mine. I felt blood rush up to my cheeks again.

"Did you drink your medicine already?"

I didn't answer and instead, I looked away.

"I thought so." He said, knowing extremely well that I didn't drink the medicine.

"He said... It'll taste bad. So I don't want to drink it." I whispered.

"Where is the medicine, m'lady?"

"In the drawer."

I watched as he headed towards my drawer. After getting the small vial of medicine, he returned to the side of my bed.

"You know that I'm not going to drink that, right? My fever will go away eventually." I said trying to get away from the situation.

"I'm sorry, Lady [Name], but you have to drink this. I don't want to use force, though." He said, his voice calm as if knowing that he will eventually make me drink the liquid.

"I told you. I won't. I'm going to -"

I wasn't even able to finish my sentence. I felt his lips on my own. My eyes widened in surprise I felt his tongue, prying my mouth open. The moment I opened my mouth, I felt him smirked. That's when I realized he is making me drink my medicine through his mouth. When I already tasted the bitterness of the medicine, I tried to break free from the kiss but his hand held my head firmly. I have no choice but to swallow the medicine down.

He broke the kiss and stood up, smiling triumphantly. "Here's the water, m'lady."

I ignored him, clearly showing him that I'm upset because he forced me to drink the disgusting liquid. I admit I enjoyed the kiss but still!

He leaned towards me again, breaking me from my thoughts. As he whispered,

"Or do you want me to use force again, my lady?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>  
><em>Thank you for those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. It brings a smile to me everytime. :)<em>

_Again, please review the chapter and/or message me._

_I'm afraid I will not be able to update much. _  
><em>My Christmas vacation will come to an end and I must focus on my studies once again. (I'm planning to get high grades like Kyoya Ootori from Ouran! *gets shot*)<em>

_Anyway, I will update as soon as I can. _

_Arigatou. =) *sends hugs and cookies to everyone*_


	4. Chapter 4

"Sebastian, do you think Ciel will allow me to keep a cat?" I asked the butler as we headed to Ciel's study room.

The butler frowned a little. "I'm sorry but I don't think the Young master will allow that m'lady. He is allergic to felines."

"Oh..."

I wanted to keep a cat. Just so I have company, you know. But my little dream was crushed when I heard those words. _He is allergic to felines._

I sighed. To have allergies on those cute beings. Isn't he unfortunate...

"Ciel, can I -"

"[Name], if you will ask me if you can keep a cat, I guess you know what I will answer you." Ciel stated not even looking at me.

"But Ciel!"

"My decision is final, [Name]." His voice stern, showing that he will never change his mind. "And besides, I'm -"

"Allergic to cats. Yes. Yes. Sebastian already told me." I said.

"Sebastian already told you and yet -"

"I just wanted to try. Thinking that your mind will change." I sighed. "Guess I'm wrong."

* * *

><p>I was walking around the Phantomhive estate when something furry caught my eyes. Being the curious (and bored) person that I am, I quietly followed it.<p>

_A cat. I thought cats weren't allowed here._

I continued to follow the cat until it reached a room and entered through the slightly opened door.

"There you are."

I know that voice. _Sebastian?_

I peeked through the slight opening of the door and there I saw the butler. Sitting on the bed, patting the cat's head and on the other hand, holding catnip. There, I noticed. His room. _Full of cats._

_This is not FAIR!_

"Sebastian!" I entered his room. My hand on my hips. "I thought. I thought..."

"M'lady -"

"Don't explain!" I pointed my index finger at him. "You! I... I will tell Ciel about this."

I turn around and put my hand on the door knob when I felt his gloved hand put his hand on mine and closed the door shut.

I froze. _Not this again._

"Lady [Name]. I can't let you do that." His voice so soft_ and yet it pierces through me_.

"But Ciel. Allergic. Cats." I whispered looking down. _Not wanting to look at his eyes._

"As long as the cats are in here, I don't think they will trigger an allergic reaction." He answered coolly.

How come I didn't thought of that? I was too preoccupied with my envy. Envy of having cats.

He lifted my chin and made me look at him. His face inched closer to mine. Not those eyes again.

"Do you understand, M'lady?" He asked. A small smirk plastered on his face.

"Y..Yes.."

"Good." He backed up and smiled. "You can always visit them here, Lady [Name]. Just keep this a secret from young master."

I nodded.

_I will visit here ALWAYS._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading.<em>**

_Thank you for the reviews and comments. :)_

_There's not much Sebastian seductive moves here. I just thought that the previous chapter is too much for the OC. *laughs*_

_And. I'm saying this in advance. I might cut this series soon. When I started this, I planned this to be a 5-chapters series._

_Thanks again._

_Advanced Happy New Year to everyone. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

"[Name]~ There you are~"

I turned around, smiling. I know who that voice is from. At last, someone who might take away my boredom.

"Lizzie, it's nice to see you again. It's been a while." I hugged her. She looked up to me and I was surprised to see her sad.

"[Name], I heard you got sick. Are you feeling alright now? Don't you have to stay in bed?" She said quietly. And her eyes.. It looks like tears are threathening to fall.

"That happened days ago. I'm fine now, you know. A doctor came to checked my condition. I drank the prescribed medicine and Voila! I'm all better." I reassured her.

This girl, even if she is annoying at times. She is warm, cheerful and thoughtful of others.

"I remembered!" Lizzie suddenly perked up and was asking Paula, her maid to get her something. "This is something I bought for you. I hope you like it. I noticed you do not have any pink dress. I think it will look good on you~"

I stared at the pink, frilly dress she was holding. My eye twitched in disbelief. This girl can be amazingly annoying.

* * *

><p>I accompanied Elizabeth to Ciel's study room. She was telling different stories one at a time that I can't catch up to what she was saying. When she stopped talking, I noticed that we are in front of Ciel's study room. She opened the dor and ran to Ciel.<p>

"Cieeeeeeeeel~"

I watched Elizabeth glomp Ciel. _Aww.. Ciel is blushing? Isn't that cute?_

"Elizabeth, what brought you here?" I heard the slight annoyance in his voice but the golden-haired girl didn't seem to notice.

"I haven't visited you for quite some time. I missed you Ciel." Her grip on the boy tightening more. "I want to have a dance party tonight."

"Wait -" Ciel tried to reason to Lizzie but the girl's attention was shifted to the butler.

"Sebastian. It's nice to see you again. Why aren't you wearing the hat I gave you?" She pouted a little while the butler smiled.

"My deepest apologies, Lady Elizabeth. The present you bought for me -"

"It's alright, Sebastian. Look!" In her hands is a frilly pink ribbon hat. "I bought you another one, just in case."

Sebastian's expression that moment is so ... interesting. I never saw him so surprised.

"Sooo... Ciel. I must get ready for our dance tonight. The travel has exhausted me. See you later~" She said as she dashed off from Ciel's study room.

Once Elizabeth is out of sight, Ciel gave out a sigh and slumped back in his chair. "I don't even remember approving the idea of having a dance party tonight."

I sat in one of the chairs and said "But it's not like it's going to hurt, right? It's just a dance anyway."

"Besides, Young Master, if you rejected the idea, Lady Elizabeth will be extremely sad." The butler stated as he removed the hat from his head.

I saw Ciel gave a small frown. He doesn't want to see Elizabeth sad, afterall.

"Lady [Name], you look gorgeous tonight."

I turned around and saw Sebastian a cart on his hand. "Thanks."

"The party will start soon, I suggest that you should head to the main hall now." He said, smiling.

He always wears that smile and yet it's effects on me didn't falter.

"I guess, you're right. See you later then..." I waved slighty at him and proceeded to the main hall.

As expected, the party is well-organized despite the suddenness.

I watched as Ciel and Lizzy waltzed around. I am contented on watching them. Even the servants are having fun.

And of course, I enjoyed listening to the sound of the violin played by Sebastian.

His excemptional skills on almost everything is very admirable. One would never be able to find another butler like him.

* * *

><p>I was at the porch. The party ended a while ago. I guess everybody is sleeping.<p>

I remembered my family. I will be going home soon. I promised Mother that I will just be paying Ciel a small visit. I was here for days. I bet they're worried. They found out that I got sick and they were telling me to go home already.  
>I sigh escaped from my lips. I am having fun here. Yes, there are times when I was bored but still, I felt at home here.<p>

Plus, I wasn't able to get the chance to dance with him. Sebastian.

"Lady [Name]? Why are you still up?" The butler asked, a candelabrum in hand. The glow from the candles, illuminating his face. Making him look more mysterious.

"I just couldn't sleep." I answered. Deep in my thoughts, I was wondering as well why the butler is still up.

He put down the candelabrum in top of a small table. He joined me in the porch and offered his hand on me.

I just stared at him, confused with the action.

"May I have a dance with you m'lady?" He said with a bow.

I reluctantly took his hand wondering how we will dance with no music.

Not realizing, I was already dancing with him in a steady rhythm only he and I can hear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>_

_**Please do give reviews and comments. :)**_

This has been very short, but this drabble series will have to end. The next chapter will be the last.

Thank you very much!

Thanks for those who faved, added this on the story alert and stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

_I opened my ffnet account after 3132424years. I apologize for the **terribly loooooooooooooooong** wait! My inspiration has somehow got lost and well, it came back. LOL. I've been reading Loki (from Thor) fics lately and he's graceful and very archaic and all. He reminded me of Sebby that I had decided to post this for you guys. And you are all very wonderful readers. I love you all. :)_

_Sebastian: Hajimemashou ka, ojou-sama? (Shall we start, Princess?)_

* * *

><p>A soft sigh escaped her lips. She can't believe that tomorrow was her time to leave the Phantomhive Manor. She had stayed for too long (using Elizabeth as an excuse, of course). She will surely miss the place. Ciel. The servants – Meirin, Finny, Bard. The old butler – Tanaka and last but especially, not the least, Sebastian.<p>

_Sebastian Michaelis. _

The butler clad in black. If not for his uniform, she would think that he is a royalty. An aristocrat. A prince. With his refined and graceful motion, one would never think of him as a butler. But what would she expect? He works for the Phantomhive, a family of great heritage with vast connection to famous families even to the Queen of Land herself..

Another sigh escaped her. She had grown quite fond of him over time. It was hard for her. She, a daughter of high status and wealth, is expected to fall for a man with equal status. The thought never occurred to her until now. Their small _physical_ contacts felt so right for her. The way he held her as they danced in a comfortable silence outside the ball room's porch. Their small kisses (if they were even kisses because they seemed so brief and all). They all felt so right. A small frown appeared on her face.

_She will miss the butler terribly._

Without even noticing, she was standing outside the butler's room. Doorknob in hand, she twisted and pushed it open a little. Peaking inside, she noticed that the butler wasn't present. She welcomed herself in for that was what she was told. _That she can enter the room anytime she wants_. She knew she didn't need permission.

She sat on the butler's bed and began to wonder what she was still doing there. She obviously went there to see Sebastian but seeing that he wasn't there, she should've left.

She was torn from her thoughts when she felt something furry brushed her hand. She looked down and saw a black cat nuzzling her hand.

Smiling, she patted the little creature on the head. "Hello there, little one. Why aren't you with your friends?"

The cat looked up to her and she noticed the reddish brown eyes of the feline. Mesmerized with its color, she continued stroking the cat's fur, eliciting a soft mewl from it.

"Your eyes remind me so much of him, little one. I wonder where he is."  
><em>I can't be expecting the cat to answer me.<em> _Have I gone insane?_ She thought.

Not realizing it, the lady stroked the feline too hard. It made a shrieking sound and ran away from her, out into the open door leading outside Sebastian's room. She ran not wanting Ciel to know that there is a freaking cat staying on the butler's room – on his mansion. She turned into a corner and fell back as she bumped on soft _yet firm and hard _object. Closing her eyes and preparing for a painful feeling on her butt, she felt nothing. Instead, she felt strong arms on her waist and wrist, pulling her close. She didn't even need to look up. She knew what or correctly, who she bumped into. _The same person she had been looking for earlier._

"S-S-Sebastian" Her voiced surprised her. His name came out resembling a soft gasp.

"Milady? What were you doing? Running around the mansion in the middle of the night." His voice smooth as velvet resonated on her ears.

"I... I came to check the cats in y-your room. I... Bid them farewell, I guess?" She stuttered, telling lies still is not her forte. The space between the butler and her not helping the situation. She can practically smell his scent - his very distinct scent.

Sebastian raised one of his perfectly arched brow and looked at her. _He knew she was lying. She knew he knew she was lying. _

"And and. One of the cats ran. I was afraid that Ciel might see him. So I came chasing for him until I bumped into you." She added too quickly.

"I'm sure he'll find the way to my room, Milady. The Young Master is fast asleep. You have no need to worry. Let me escort you back to yours." He removed his hand from her waist. The other hand holding her wrist softened its gripped and held onto her hand instead.

"If you say so, Sebastian," She looked down, completely aware of the butler's hand, heat rushing up to her face.

She felt a brief moment of sorrow when his hand left hers. Opening the door to her room, she walked in. _At least I saw him tonight._

She turned around to thank the butler, not realizing that sadness was still painted on her face.

"Is there something that's bothering you, Milady?" Sebastian inquired, his hand reaching up to cradle the lady's face.

She shook her head, not sure if she'll be able to say any coherent word. Tears prickled on her eyes but she would not let them fall.

She felt him pulled her close and even though she wanted to will away the tears in her eyes, she found that she couldn't. A soft sob came through her lips and she pushed herself more into the butler's chest.

He stroked her hair gently, appeasing her troubled mind. She didn't want to leave. He was pretty sure about that. A small smirk appeared on his lips. Could he be the reason why she's weeping? He knew, of course, he knew that he had that effect on her.

He broke away from her. He gently lifted her chin up using his forefinger and thumb and he closed the small space between them with his lips. Her tears immediately stopped as soon as she felt his lips on hers. His lips soft and warm as they caressed her trembling ones. She heard the soft thud of the door as Sebastian used his foot to close it as silently as he can, not once leaving her lips.

She pulled away struggling to catch her breath but unable to do so as the butler pulled her again. His lips finding her own again. His tongue prodded past her slightly opened lips and began exploring her mouth. She unintentionally moaned, waking the demon inside the butler more. Their kisses became more quick, more erratic. Next thing she knew, she was gently pushed onto the bed. His arms cushioning her fall. His legs on either side of her body. Sebastian hovering over her, trapping her. She looked up to his eyes, momentarily glowing she thought but as soon as she saw it, they faded away to their original color. His mouth found her neck and she tilted her head to give him more access. He placed soft kisses at first and then he began to suck and bite at a certain spot on the nape. She held her moan, afraid that if she did, everything will go away. And Sebastian stopped what he was doing, she panted. A look of confusion was sent to the butler.

An amused expression graced his features as he lifted his face from the lady's neck and looked directly at her eyes. "Milady. You've been so silent all the time. Am I not satisfying you?"

She swallowed thickly. "Sebastian... I..."

"Would you like me to stop?"

He smirked inwardly as he saw the horror in the woman's eyes.

_She wouldn't want him to stop and neither did he._

Sebastian leaned in again towards her. His lips dangerously close to her ear. His voice so deep, lust evident on it. "Tell me what you want, my mistress. I will gladly give it to you."

And she woke up, her heart racing. When was the last time she had dreamt of him? And it was not just an ordinary dream. It was a memory of what transpired that night. She ran a hand across her hair as if to shake away her thoughts. Looking at the letter on her nightstand, she smiled.

_We are celebrating Ciel's birthday, [Name]. I will be personally making the preparations. Please come! It would be so much fun. Ciel will be happy if you come,too. So please please please come!_

_With love, Lizzy_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! This is 5 pages on MS Word with Calibri font 10. Can you believe that! Did you guys like it? I was supposed to write a lemon for this but... I changed my mind. If people request that I write the lemon part, I might reconsider *wink wink*.<em>

_ Reviews are loved and messages too if you want. _

_AND I NOTICED I WROTE AT THIRD PERSON POV._ _Did you find it weird? *laughs*_


End file.
